


SCARLET

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Warning coloration sends a universal message.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	SCARLET

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 2020 Sunshine Challenge.
> 
> An [acrostic poem](http://thepoetsgarret.com/autonomous.html#acrostic) spells a message along its margin(s), usually but not always the title down the left.

SCARLET  
_\-- an acrostic poem_

She wears red --  
Coats, T-shirts, shoes --  
Always warning them away.  
Red says DON'T TOUCH in  
Letters even animals can read.  
Everyone stands farther back  
To let her pass by in peace.


End file.
